


Drink it Down

by Harlow (Damien)



Series: Twin Vale Apartments [3]
Category: Working at an Amusement Park - Girl_from_the_crypt
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Moth is literally a cam star, Twin Vale Apartments, Warin has a hair trigger, Warin is v drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien/pseuds/Harlow
Summary: Moth tries to help Warin relax after his buddy loses yet another job.
Relationships: Cowboy | Warin/Mime | Moth (Working at an Amusement Park)
Series: Twin Vale Apartments [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707454
Kudos: 10





	Drink it Down

**Author's Note:**

> This is set roughly 2 years before Fresh Start.

Letting out a sigh, Warin sank into the lounge chair. His tan lines were on display from his deep board shorts riding down on his hips. Below where his jeans waistband normally sat was ghostly pale skin, but even his chest, back and stomach were significantly paler than his arms and face from him wearing an undershirt while working outdoors. His hair had lightened from the work too, sun bleached highlights in his dark curls more obvious since he’d left his hat in his apartment. Fully curled into himself, he sipped at his drink. It smelled like someone poured a shot of acetone into a bucket of cotton candy, but it worked fine as a drink. He gulped it, feeling it burn its way down his throat and settle like a particularly angry snake thrashing in his stomach. He coughed, feeling a hand pat him on the shoulder.

Moth leaned close, his hair a long curtain of black and obscuring his face from the others by the pool deck. “So, did you get fired again?” He asked, cutting to the point immediately. “Or, did you just decide to flatter Mul by drinking what she made you for the fun of it?”

Warin coughed, making a face, then sat up a little. “Yeah… I missed a day for Maddy’s kindergarten graduation ceremony and apparently my calling out wasn’t good enough, because the bitch at the front desk didn’t pass it along.” He tipped the cup into his mouth, chugging down the sweet drink. “At least I’ve got another one, and Dale said he’ll talk to Robert about dropping my rent if I do some landscaping, but…” He covered his mouth, burping and looking a little queasy. “Fuck, remind me to never drink anything Mulberry offers me ever again.”

Moth laughed, a dry and raspy sound. “Mul makes them strong, for sure.” He looked down into his own drink, some sort of electric blue and gold flaked concoction. “They taste pretty alright, at least.”

Warin laid back, his arms behind his head. “I think one’s enough for me, though.” he told Moth, his words already a little loose. “One or two more of those and I’d be streaking through the neighborhood.”

Moth checked out Warin, his eyes roaming over the muscles of his arms, then down his chest to the abs barely starting to peak through, down to the dark line of hair disappearing into his shorts. “Wouldn’t be the worst thing I’ve seen.” Moth stated, taking a sip of his drink. “This one tastes less like what nail polish remover smells like, the cinnamon fruit whatever this shit is goes together pretty well.” Moth held out the cup, his black nails and pale fingers standing out against the red plastic.

Warin blinked slowly, considering the drink held out to him. “If you wanna see my dick, Moth, ya just gotta ask,” he slurred, laughing as he sat up to take the cup. He sniffed it, then took a big gulp.

Moth’s pierced lips curved up to a smile, the black lipstick seeming so much darker against the silver rings. “Alright, get your dick out, then.”

Warin choked, blue and gold liquid spraying out of his mouth. He bent forward, coughing and spluttering. “Wh-What?!” He asked, eyes wide. “Bro, what?”

Moth raised a shoulder, still smirking. “What? You told me to ask for what I did, did you not?”

Warin stared into his cup, then back at Moth, purposefully not looking at Moth’s tiny speedo. The guy could and would get hard from anything, and it had just kind of been accepted as something that would happen. “Alright, I’m just gonna take this whole ass cup to the face, and you’re not gonna ask me about my dick until I get a refill.” Warin chugged the cup, not noticing Moth watching his Adam’s apple bob.

Moth snatched the cup when Warin lowered it, bringing it over to his sister, who ignored him. “Mul,” he whispered, interrupting Mulberry and Maxine’s conversation. “I would absolutely love a refill, if my sweet, lovely, perfect sister can be fuckin’ bothered.”

Mulberry hopped over, rolling her eyes. “Alright, alright, keep your hair on, Grandma.” She lifted the bottles from the bar, opening and sniffing them. She bit her lip in thought for a second, then free poured them into his cup. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” she whispered, capping the bottles and hopping back in front of Maxine.

Moth gave his sister a bit of a lopsided smile, his eyes tracing over Maxine. Mulberry made a shooing motion, and Moth left them alone, dropping down onto his lounge chair next to Warin. “Here,” he said, holding it out.

Warin eyed it, slowly moving his hand to take it. “Shit, ya really wanna see it? I’m no porn star.” He started laughing, finding himself hilarious. “My place or yours?”

Moth shrugged, watching Warin lift the cup and drain it again. Warin finished it without pausing for a breath, and his panting as he dropped the empty cup onto the table made Moth groan deep in his throat. “Mine, I guess. Mul should be with Max and Anne tonight.” He stood slowly, having to unfold like an origami person from the low chairs. He offered his hand, and Warin took it, leaning on Moth for support.

His hands clung to Moth as he tried to assert his balance, only succeeding on not falling. “Fuck, why is everything she makes so strong and still so good?”

Moth shook his head, laughing a little, and he wrapped an arm around Warin’s shoulders, guiding him carefully. “She’s secretly an alcoholmancer, obviously.” He steered Warin through the gate, into the building, then let him stumble toward the elevator on his own. Moth’s eyes lingered on the muscles of Warin’s back and shoulders, and the curve of his ass in his swim trunks. It took Warin two tries, but he managed to hit the up button, then flop into the elevator. His back hit the wall, and he relaxed a little.

Moth stepped in just before the doors closed, lowering his face toward Warin’s ear. “If I go too far, tell me to stop. If you need a safe word, pick one.”

Warin’s eyes went wide, and he pushed at Moth’s chest. “Dude, I’m drunk but not drunk enough to let you fuck me.” At Moth’s raised eyebrow, Warin stopped pushing. “My safe word is just ‘stop’. I’m not into anything weird.”

Moth smiled, cooing in Warin’s ear. “That’s a good boy,” he told him, and the praise helped bolster Warin’s confidence. At the door to Moth and Mulberry’s apartment, Warin eyed Moth, trying to see where he’d pull a key from, but to his surprise, it was already unlocked. “I don’t have pockets.” He said, gesturing to the front of his speedo.

Warin looked at him for a split second then immediately looked away, shaking his head. “Alright, and people probably know not to steal from you or Mul.” He walked in slowly, checking out the living room like he’d never seen it before. Pillows of all different sizes were scattered throughout the room, and most of the furniture was against the walls. He eyed a couch, not even wanting to start to think about the amount of times Moth had probably jerked off while on it. He stood in front of it instead, surprised when Moth walked out of the room. “Hey, what’s u—“

Moth called over his shoulder, not stopping his stride, “Getting a cover for it.” It only took a second, but he came back carrying a black and purple striped sheet, throwing it over the couch. “I’m being a gentleman.”

Warin laughed, the alcohol making him snort. “Thank you, sir, for your kindness.” Warin struggled with the tie of his shorts, Moth waiting patiently. He undid the velcro, dropping them to the floor and stepping out of them. His cock wasn’t fully hard, but it bobbed as Moth stared, waiting for Warin to speak again. “Ta-da?” He said, his hand coming down to stroke himself.

Moth stepped close, licking his lips as he watched. “May I?” He asked, holding his hand out toward Warin’s. “I’ll stop if you want.”

Warin nodded, biting his lip. “Yeah, if you want to.” He let go, eyes focusing on the look on Moth’s face. The feeling of another person stroking him and staring at him like he was delicious sent blood straight to his erection. He groaned quietly, trying to not make it weird.

Moth watched Warin’s face, looking up at him as he dropped to his knees. “Sit.” Moth instructed, his hand moving from stroking Warin to pushing on his hip. When Warin collapsed to the couch, knees spread, Moth slid closer. He moved one of the pillows in front of the couch for him to kneel on, more comfortable than the carpet for his knees. With one hand on Warin’s thigh, the other moved up to pump his cock. Warin squirmed, panting a little, and Moth looked up at him, an evil smirk uncurling. “Good boy, let me take care of you.”

Warin slid forward a little, giving Moth more access. He moved his hands down toward Moth, stroking his hair. “Would you…” he started, gathering up Moth’s hair in one hand. When Moth slowed, looking up at him, he rushed to speak. “It’s probably weird and just say no if you want, but it kind of looks like you want to suck my dick and your lips look kind of good right now and your hair looks good for pulling,” he took a deep breath, going to continue but any thoughts cut off when black lips pressed a kiss to the head of his cock. Moth slurped, purposefully making as much sound as he could. “Fuck,” Warin managed.

Moth gently held the tip of Warin’s rapidly hardening cock with two fingers, his tongue tracing a line from base to tip, his lips wrapping around the head when he made it up all the way. His hands rubbed up from Warin’s knees to the top of his thighs as he worked his way down the cock in his mouth, without using his hands. He stared into Warin’s eyes, letting out a groan when he had swallowed it completely.

Warin clenched his hands, yanking Moth’s hair unintentionally. Moth groaned louder, sending vibrations down the cock in his mouth. Warin struggled to open his hands, to which Moth slid a hand up, pushing Warin’s hand back to his head.

Warin chuckled, gathering up Moth’s hair again. “Alright, fuck, you want your mouth used.” He thrusted up, using the hair in his fist to force Moth’s head down. He felt Moth swallow, and he let himself moan. “I know you can like, suck your own dick or whatever, but fuck, I don’t know why didn’t expect you to be really, really fucking good at it.”

Moth looked up at Warin, keeping eye contact as his mouth was pounded into, doing what he could to keep himself still. If he tried to be too enthusiastic in giving head, his jaw would start to ache after like fifteen minutes, and he wanted to make it good for Warin.

It only took a minute before Warin tensed, his hand in Moth’s hair yanking hard, and Moth winced slightly. Warin’s eyes were clenched shut, though, as he groaned and filled Moth’s mouth with cum. Moth swallowed, releasing Warin and letting him fall back against the couch.

Moth sat back on his feet, eyes roaming over Warin’s nude body as he struggled to catch his breath. “Do you feel less stressed now?” Moth asked, licking his lips.

Warin, letting out a breath that turned into a chuckle, checked out Moth. His lipstick had mostly rubbed off of his lips, leaving a ring of darker color around them. Warin looked down at his cock, darkened by the black lipstick, and started to laugh harder. “That was amazing, dude, but super fuckin’ gay.”

Moth shrugged, leaning back to push himself into a standing position. “It’d have been more gay if it’d taken longer.” He offered Warin a hand, and wasn’t surprised when he got his hand slapped for it.

Warin looped his feet into his shorts while still sitting, struggling to pull them up while he stood, only almost falling once. “Dude it’s been like… way too long since I’ve had my dick sucked, and I’m drunk. Don’t be a douche.”

Moth chuckled a little, giving Warin a smile. “Of course, you’re not a professional.” He licked his lips, smiling down at Warin. “Could always change that, if you wanted. There’s an audience for anything. Speaking of,” he said, his hand coming down and squeezing the bulge in his speedo.

Warin let out a yawn, barely looping the laces to keep the shorts on. “I think I’m gonna go do a sleep, you enjoy that whole circus of a tent.” He stumbled to the door, unsurprised to find it only mostly closed. Mulberry was leaning against the wall next to the door, her hand on Maxine’s ass as the taller girl leaned in to kiss her. “Ladies,” Warin mumbled, sort of throwing himself toward his own apartment.

“You’re welcome, cowboy!” Mulberry called out to him, her voice breaking on the last syllable as Maxine sucked a hickey onto her neck.

He raised a hand as a wave, barely getting into the apartment before he stumbled and flopped onto the beanbag chair in the middle of the living room. He tucked his legs in, deciding it was good enough, and let himself fall asleep there.

——

Mitchell yanked the keys out of the lock of their apartment door, hanging them up on the rack of hooks on the wall just inside. “Dude, seriously?” He muttered to Darius, eyeing Warin. He was tucked up in a ball on the bean bag chair, but his undone shorts had slid down.

Darius, a little louder than he meant to be from having had definitely at least one too many, leaned in toward Mitchell. “Good thing you’re not a werewolf,” he slurred, hiccuping mid-laugh. “There’s a full ass moon out.”

Mitchell shook his head, grabbing Darius by the shoulders. “And we’re going to sleep, Doc. You’re drunk as shit.”

Darius laughed harder, a dopey grin on his face. “Or, we could play doctor,” he tried.

Mitchell shook his head, letting out a sigh. “Tomorrow, tomorrow. If you’re not too hungover.”


End file.
